


Katoh

by CavannaRose



Series: Dragon Age Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: I found the denouement of a romanced, Qun-loyal Iron Bull unsatisfactory... so... I apologize. Just needed some misery.





	Katoh

 

Lavellan scowled as the Qunari came out on the balcony, yelling her greeting. His grip on his staff tightened and he lowered himself into a defensive stance. Beside him, and slightly behind, Cassandra, Dorian and Varric readied their weapons as well.

“Hissrad! We need you! Vined kathas!”

A door opened slowly, dramatically, and Lavellan felt his already broken heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. The pain of his breaking heart drowned out everything. In the back of his head, he understood that The Iron Bull was speaking, but he couldn’t make sense of the words. 

“... Nothing personal, _bas_.”

The words fell on his pointed ears like so much gibberish. All he could do was look on in disbelief as the man whom he had given his heart to stood opposite them. His kadan. His vhenan. Betrayer.

Betrayed.

Again.

Desperate eyes pleaded for an explanation, knowing he would never get one as Bull... no, as _Hissrad_ drew weapon against them. Almost of their own volition, his callused fingers wrapped around the dragon’s tooth hanging around his neck. They’d slain the beast together. There had been laughter, drinks, and then the most intimate night of the young elf’s life. Apparently it hadn’t meant nearly as much as he had thought it had. With a sharp tug he snapped the cord and dropped it to the ground at his feet.

“Vhenan why...” Lavellan was breaking inside. It was worse than hearing of the death of his clan. Worse than the revelation about the false Warden who had become a friend. It hurt more than Varric’s face when he’d returned from the Fade without Hawke. It hurt more than being abandoned by the older, wiser friend who was almost a surrogate father to him. The one who had taken his vallaslin, the last thing that tied him to those that died. 

The feel of Varric’s hand, heavy and sympathetic on his arm drew him back to the moment. Hissrad was drawing nearer, unfazed by the world-shattering trespass he had just committed. “Come on, pretty boy! We’re about to be under fire here!”

Underneath the urgency was layered so much sympathy. Cassandra moved forward, Dorian threw shields up around them all, They all knew. They all knew what he was feeling right now. Lavellan spun his staff and let out an ungodly roar of pain, raging against all the losses, all the betrayals. He’d sacrificed the Chargers, good men all, for this cursed alliance.

Striking his staff against the stones, Lavellan shrieked his rage, raining fire and death upon the Qunari and ripping a hole in the Fade. Dorian threw nightmares behind it, playing on the Qunari fear of demons. Lavellan played his magic through the battlefield, a violent symphony wrought from fury and broken hearts. Wrought from the betrayal and the men sacrificed for a lie, and from the insidious little voice in the back of his head that said it was _all his fault._


End file.
